Dear Diary
by haydub07
Summary: Brooke keeps a diary full of her secrets. Crushes feelings, etc. What happens when somebody reads it?


_So. You wanna know about me? My name is Brooke Davis. That's all you really need to know. Oh yeah, and I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend. But it wasn't always that way. It's a long story, but basically Lucas likes Peyton. Lucas and me date. Lucas and Peyton sneaked around behind my back. I hate them, and then forgive them. Lucas tells me he loves me. We're exclusive. My best friend tells me she loves my boyfriend. I hate her. I break up with Lucas. Peyton and Lucas start to date. Peyton and I become closer than ever. I'm still in love with Lucas. Like I said, looong story. Lucas Scott is the sweetest, most kind-hearted guy I've ever met. He wanted to be with me and I let him go._

_Anyways it's 12:23, and I'm supposed to have lunch with Lucas at 1:00. I have to get ready. Maybe this diary thing won't be so bad after all._

_Brooke_

Brooke closed her pink and blue book and hid it in her bottom drawer. She needed to get ready to meet Lucas. Brooke slipped on her light blue baby doll shirt, knowing it was Lucas' favorite color. She looked in the mirror in the hallway. She grinned and walked out the door.

Brooke walked into Karen's Café and sat in the booth they used to sit in when they were dating. She looked at her watch and hoped she wasn't _too_ early. Three minutes later, the bell at the top of the door rang. Brooke glanced up to see Lucas standing there. She waved her hand in the air to make sure he had seen her. "Hey Brooke" Lucas said, while sitting down across from her. "Hi, Luke." Brooke smiled. "Are you guys ready to order?" Lucas looked away from Brooke to see the waitress standing there. "Yeah. I'll have the BLT and the fry basket with a Pepsi. She'll have the chicken basket with a _Diet_ Pepsi." Brooke smiled. He still knew what she liked. "Alright, I will be right out with your drinks." The waitress left, leaving them alone once again. "So, how's your summer been so far?" Lucas asked, while taking a sip of his Pepsi that the waitress had just brought out. "Boring. Haley's too busy with Jamie, my best friend is in California until tomorrow, and I don't have a boyfriend to take me places and hang out. "

"Well, what about me? My best friend is busy with her son, and my girlfriend is across the country. You can hang out with me!"

"All summer?? That's what Peyton, your GIRLFRIEND is for."

"We don't have to hang out all summer, 24/7. We aren't one of those couples who can't even let the other go to the bathroom alone."

"Gross!" Brooke giggled, while slapping Lucas' arm. "But seriously, Brooke. We're friends. That's what friends do. What do you say me, you, and Peyton go to a movie tomorrow when she gets back?"

"Uh, I… Sunday's busy."

"Oh, okay." They both got up from their booth and Brooke started to unzip her purse. "No, Brooke I got it."

"Lucas, I'm not going to let you pay for my meal!"

"Brooke, I invited you to have lunch with me, so I should pay for the bill." Brooke thought for a moment. "Okay. But if I would have known that, then I would have ordered a lot more!" Lucas chuckled and paid the bill. When they were both out of the restaurant, Lucas said, "I'll call you sometime this weekend."

"Okay." Brooke answered back, as he got into his car. "I'll be waiting." She added, knowing he couldn't hear her.

_Dear Diary,_

_Lunch with Lucas was great! He wore his light blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled halfway up. And his hair! Wow. It looked like it did when we were dating. He asked me if I wanted to go to a movie with him…and Peyton. Of course I said no. I don't want to go to a movie with him _and _Peyton! Just him and me. He said he was going to call. I wish he'd call now. I want to hear his voice. I want to hug him, hold him, kiss him, date him. Hear him say 'I love you…' I guess I can dream about it, right?_

_Brooke_

Brooke hid her journal, turned off her lamp, and slid under her covers.

Brooke heard a knock and took a look from under her covers. In her doorway was Lucas staring at her while smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Peyton's flight got delayed. She won't be here until tonight. "

"Oh."

"So, I was thinking we could spend the day together. That is, unless your "plans" interfere." Lucas said, adding air-quotes. "Actually. Actually they got cancelled." Brooke replied, smiling.

"I know! What about when he gets ambushed by that mouse??"

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious!" Brooke and Lucas arrived back at Brooke's house. Brooke sat on the middle of her bed, while Lucas sat on the end. "So, when are you supposed to pick up Peyton?"

"I don't know. She's supposed to call and let me know. "

"Surprise!" Brooke and Lucas turned their heads quickly around to see Peyton standing in the doorway. "Peyton! What are you doing here?" Lucas asked while getting off the bed to hug her. "Well, my flight got back early and I wanted to surprise you guys!" Peyton said, kissing Lucas. "Mission accomplished!" Brooke said, hugging Peyton. "Brooke, come here, I have to show you something. Lucas you can NOT come!" Peyton took Brooke out of the room.

Lucas sat at Brooke's desk, waiting for the girls to get back. He looked down into an open drawer to see a pink and blue book. Being curious, he opened it to the last page written on, and read a sentence or two. _Lunch with Lucas was great! He asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him and Peyton. Of course I said no. I want to see a movie, just him and me. He said he was going to call. I wish he'd call now. I want to hear his voice. To hear him say I love you… _Lucas quickly slammed the shut book and placed it back in the drawer and closed it.


End file.
